Secure Digital (SD) and microSD products are supported by various host chipsets, such as those related to mobile, imaging, and video recording applications, as examples. SD and microSD products may be initialized by communicating input/output (I/O) signaling messages with the host device at 3.3 volts (V). For some SD configurations, such as those compatible with Ultra High Speed I (UHS-I), which operates at lower voltage, such as 1.8V or 1.2V, after SD card initialization with I/O signaling at the 3.3 V level, the I/O signaling level will switch from the higher 3.3 V to a lower voltage, i.e. 1.8 V or 1.2 V, through SD command protocol sequence. Such switching may be possible when both the host device and the SD product are capable of communicating at both the higher and lower voltage levels. However, as SD host chipsets migrate to lower process modes, such as lower application specification integrated circuit (ASIC) process modes, host devices may no longer be able to communicate at the higher 3.3 V. As such, a configuration for SD and microSD products that enables such products to communicate with various types of legacy, current, and future SD host devices may be desirable.